Drink
In World of Warcraft, drink can mean a couple of things: # A beverage item that your character can consume by sitting down that restores mana over a specified time period. Food items are the analog to drink for health. # A beverage item, generally created by cooking, that your character can consume that provides a benefit other than mana restoration. # An alcoholic beverage item that provides an inebriation debuff known as becoming tipsy. Some items provide a useful buff as well as being alcoholic. # As a verb, the act of consuming a drink item, an elixir, or a potion. Drink Items Drink items can be received as Quest rewards, purchased from vendors, created with cooking*, found in containers such as Water Barrels and Milk Barrels, and summoned by Mages. Mana restoring drink items are often referred to collectively as "water", which is not strictly accurate. Only a few types of drink can be created with cooking: * - restores a rogue's energy rather than mana. * - a mana restoring drink. * an alcoholic beverage that grants food benefit - it restores health rather than mana. ** Egg Nog counts as a drink toward the It's Happy Hour Somewhere achievement, not as a food toward the Tastes Like Chicken achievement. * - a mana restoring drink, with a "well fed" buff. * - an alcoholic beverage that gives a fishing skill buff. * - an alcoholic mana restoring drink. Alcoholic Drinks Alcoholic drinks (ale, beer, wine, mead, etc.) can be purchased from innkeepers, vendors and from events, received as quest rewards, or found as drops. A few can be made by cooking. These drinks do not restore mana, but instead cause your character to become tipsy. (Egg Nog restores health.) Some also provide temporary stat buffs. As of Patch 2.1, these buffs count as Well Fed and do not stack with food buffs anymore. Types of buyable drink 1 This is the base price before any discounts. Types of conjurable drink Types of alcohol 1 This is the base price before any discounts. Achievement The general achievement It's Happy Hour Somewhere requires a character to "Drink 25 different types of beverages." Drinks that provide a restorative effect over time and alcoholic beverages appear to count for this achievement, potions, elixirs, and flasks do not. The common thread is items that are conceptually a beverage count. Event drinks often count toward this achievement, but many do not. This may be due to unresolved bugs or it may be that it was decided that they not count toward two separate achievements. * The monthly Brew of the Month Club drinks do not count. * The looted from the Keg of Brewfest Brew which is summoned by the does not count. * The Feast of Winter Veil drinks all count. This includes the , which has food-like benefits. Trivia A possible explanation for why drinking things restores mana is given by the March Issue of Kirin Tor Monthly. It stayes that "proper hydration is critical to effective spellcasting". This may have been a joke. Κατηγορία:World of Warcraft drink items Κατηγορία:World of Warcraft consumable items Κατηγορία:Game terms